Without You
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: Malik loves Yami Malik. He is wild and always around. Yami Malik begins to scare him, though. But, how can he live without him? Shounen-ai and rape. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

This is another Bronzeshipping (Malik x Yami Malik) story. Malik = I and Yami Malik = you. It is set in the present and just ... Read, Review, and Enjoy (RRE)!  
  
---  
  
_Please, hear my cry ..._  
  
You grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground. I shouted and fought. All for nothing. You tore off my clothes and ripped into my soul. Your body thrust into my as you took your pleasure from me. I scream in pain and try to push you away, but I am strangely weak. You smile cruelly as you see the horror in my eyes. I look into yours, which glint with your wild flames. Your tongue finds its way down my body. You lick my bare abdomen and proceed onto my chest. You find the scar marked over my heart. The scar I had made. I recoiled as your hand slaps my face. It was not my body to scar. It was yours. You owned me. My panting breathed hot on your skin as you kiss up and down my neck. You grab my face and kiss me. Your tongue snaked around in my mouth. It was all so bitter. I bit down on my own lip and taste coppery blood. It trickled from my mouth and onto my scar. You heard my pleading cries and kinkily bite my ear. My body was reaped with pain. You began violently fucking me. I cannot move; I cannot breathe ...  
  
I sit up in my bed gasping for air. Everything was so dark. It was night and I sat alone in my room. Everything hurt. I could not concentrate. A quick trip to the bathroom and a splash of cold water would make me feel better. I walked down my hall past your room. You stirred, "Up this late, aibo?"  
  
"Yeah, I had a nightmare," I answer.  
  
"Really?" you smirked in the dim light. You sat on the edge of your bed. Your eyes watched me intensely. I murmured goodnight and continued onto the bathroom. A splash of cold water did not soothe my mind. 'Was that real, I had dreamed it?' I thought. No, you were my yami and I loved you. And you loved me.

_I'm so numb ..._  
  
At breakfast, you grab me away from my cereal and kiss me quickly. "Hey, that spoon is getting more action than me," you joke. I laugh. Your hand tugs at my pajamas. I slip from you and into the table's seat. As I finish my food, you grab several bagels and shove them into your cargo pockets. They bulged with unknown contents. You try to close them without success. I chuckled to myself, but who am I to talk. The black tank tops and deep green cargo pants you wore went perfectly with your tanned skin. All I had on now was an oversized T-shirt and a pair of baggy PJ bottoms. You turn to leave and lightly wave goodbye. I continue to munch on my breakfast while trying to read the newspaper. Work started at 7 am for me, however, I had no idea where you were going.  
  
It was sad that I had to work at a bookstore. Minimum wage and annoying people were not the only reason it was bad, it was also that I am not able to get a job anywhere else. I had decided to wear a white shirt and black creased pants. The dress for my job was supposed to be formal. But, no one had to know about the puppy shirt I secretly wore that you had bought me. I walked in and my boss pointed me over to a pile of books. They ranged in size from small novels to 1000-paged tomes. Time to organize. I picked up my little step stool and a couple of books. For the next several hours, I had to put every single one in the right place.  
  
I finished putting back one of the 30-pounders when I turned around. You stood there with your head cocked to one side. One of your eyebrows was raised in an annoyed way. "Hello, chrysanthemum head," I said.  
  
"Meh. Are you done yet? This looks boring; let's go see a movie."  
  
"Um, Yami. I have to work now." I resumed putting the book back. "I need to work to get money. I have to idea where you get your cash ... but, I need to earn mine." You stayed put. I became very frustrated. "Leave, Yami!"  
  
This made you mad. You glared at me and swiftly turned to leave. I sighed and regretted. "Wait ..." But, the door closed shut and you were gone.  
  
_Help me ...  
_  
I did feel a little bad about you leaving. You were not home when I tried to call. I felt like I would cry. Although, you found me first. My lunch hour my over and walked back from the restaurant I ate at. I made it to the bookstore again and you peeked out from an alley. "Ta da," you announced weakly. You presented me with a license. "It's for a motorcycle. Thought you'd like it." I grinned.  
  
"Thanks. Where's it from?"  
  
"Well, you know. I borrowed it from someone else's bike."  
  
"Did you steal it?!"  
  
"Maybe," you replied smugly. I groaned and dropped the present into the nearby trashcan. Beginning to walk away, you grasped my arm. "I got you something, now return the favor." You pulled me into your mouth. I tried to push away, but you forced. I gave in. You held me in with your hand on my shoulder and I put my hand in the small of your back. We kissed long in the middle of the sidewalk while people walked by. Neither of us cared. You let go and licked your upper lip. I just grinned and walked back into the bookstore. You shrugged and walked away.  
  
You were wild and did not care about anything, except me. I craved for your presence. You were always around. I loved you.  
  
---  
  
Angst coming up. You'll understand the little italicized parts soon. Mmmm, drama! Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thank you so much for reviewing people!!! Next chapter coming up ... RRE!

---

I sighed deeply. School was just a formality in my life. I went to it for no reason of my own. Science class always seemed to be the worst of it all. I sat it my plain chair staring at the tiled ceiling while chewing on my pencil. As usual, you were on my mind. Why wouldn't you be? Your seat was only 3 rows from me. But, you were looking at something else. Obviously not the teacher. I could not catch your attention so turned my thoughts the sky.

_I live for you ..._

I daydreamed about you and I. We are together on the grass. You lean over to me and whisper naughty things. I laugh. You grab me and we kiss deeply. I grip your back and refuse to let go. Somehow, I can feel that you are kissing me for your own pleasure and not for mine. I push the thought away and you pull me in. We simultaneously lie back down on the rough grass. I scoot closer to your body. A small daisy sways in the breeze near my head. I pick it. The flower was so small and delicate, moved by the wind so easily. It was so unlike you. I give it to you and you smile.

You turn around and pick an orange lily. It is so beautiful. You hold it in front me as a present. Slowly, the petal's edges brown and the stem shrivels. The flower turns to ash in your hand. I look at your face. You smirk fearsomely. Your hands grab my shoulders and you clutch them hard. You dig your fingernails into my skin. I yelp in pain. You cackle. I tried to push you away but cannot. Things become black. I scream in terror. Someone yells at me.

"Hello, is Mr. Ishtar still here?" the teacher asked. I snapped back to reality. The class was laughing at me as I tried to wake up. Amidst my daydream, I had fallen asleep. I looked over at you. You looked back while evilly laughing. I blushed from embarrassment. The rest of the class was boring as usual and I forced my self to pay attention. The bell rang and the students quickly pushed to get out. I spotted you leaving. You saw me rushing to catch up with you, but you made no effort to slow or stop. I finally got to your side.

"So, why were you moaning while you slept?" you asked with a slight hint of worry behind your grin.

"What?"

"Malik, you were groaning like you were being killed. It was pretty funny."

"Oh," I answered. 'Did you really laugh at me? No, you're worried' I assured myself. You noticed my solemn face.

"Come on, don't be stupid." You grabbed my wrist and pulled your body towards mine. Your crotch was pressed against my thigh. I looked into your eyes. My mind was lost I their bottomless depths. It was like all there was there was lust and energy. Your angry power scared me. All you wanted was to take me over. I pushed you away.

_I can feel your darkness ..._

Your eyes flickered. You were confused. I looked away and you just shrugged. You were gone without even saying good-bye.

I did not see you for the rest of the school day. I walked home alone. Your house was in the opposite direction, but you never invited me to it. On occasion, you would stay at my house for the night. Like when I had that dream. Oh, well. I just wanted to be home. My house was empty as always. I sprinted up the stairs and into my bedroom. Its walls were a dark blue, almost black, with all the furnishings some sort of brown. I turned the radio dial on to full blast and flopped face down onto my bed. A hand touched my shoulder. I gasped and flipped my body around. There you were, sprawled over me like a cat on a ball of yarn. You leered and bent down to kiss me. I slightly tried to move my head, but you caught my bottom lip. You began kissing me all over. I got into it and kissed back. We lied together for a long time smooching and rolling around. I enjoyed every moment of you.

Finally, I convinced you to leave. "I have to go somewhere," I lied. You did not care. I waited for the sound of the front door closing before I relax. That had scared me. You scared me. I felt molested. Never would I have suspected to find you there in my room out of nowhere. I could not go anywhere without you being there, too.

_Why must I fear ..._

I slept uneasily that night. Luckily, today was a Saturday and I did not have to care about school. I yawned and wrapped my arms around a pillow. There was something hard under it. I pulled it out. Then, I remembered. It was the gun I had put there before going to sleep last night. Originally, I had kept it in the basement for protection. Just in case I got robbed. It was very unrealistic, though. Just think, a thief attacks you and you kindly ask him to go down to the basement so you can get your gun. Yeah, that would work.

I don't know why I put it under my pillow. It just seemed instinctually right. But, why? That day began badly. You knocked o my door and asked to come in. That had not stopped you before. I agreed and we sat on the couch talking for a little while. "I have to work," I told you. You left. It was Saturday; I never worked on Saturdays. I spent the next several hours trying to hide from you. The hours turned into days and I received every single one of your phone messages on the answering machine. You still found me.

_I need to run away ..._

At the bookstore, at school, at home ... you would locate me and flirt. Your arrogance over-whelmed me. I kissed you sometimes, but only out of spite. My soul weighed down on me around you. I found myself sitting in my locked bedroom touching the gun's smooth metal. It now was in my pocket all the time. But, now I knew why.

---

Is that a plot? Oh, well. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, for anyone confused: Things have gone bad. Yami Malik (or Marik as he is sometimes called) is stalking Malik. He is just insane. That is why Malik is scared. They are in separate bodies. Plus, I fixed the part about the separate houses. This is the last chapter so I hope you love it! RRE!  
  
---  
  
I rubbed my temples. They ached so much. I sat at the desk in my room. Seemingly piles of homework laid before me. Your strong hands enveloped my neck. I jumped slightly in surprised, but then tried to ease my tenseness. "How did you get in-"  
  
Your fingers pressed into my neck. "Oh, my little tenshi. Why are you so tight?" you whispered into my ear.  
  
"No reason, yami. I ... I just had a bad day," I quickly replied. Your hands began to work down my spine, kneading out all of the knots in my muscles. I moaned with pleasure. You responded by slowly massaging lower. I did not mind. My hands dropped from my temples and onto the chair's armrests. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
  
_Please take my pain away ..._  
  
You wrapped your arm around my chest. The massage stopped. Your whole body seemed to lean on me. I tilted my head back so that I could feel your breath. It was warm and very smooth. Your other hand had made its way down to my belly button. It felt like you were hugging me. I sighed heavily. Your hands slid down onto my crotch. I was still trapped in your trance. You bent closer and bit my ear.  
  
"Malik-chan, your mine," I heard in the distance. Your hand stroked my cock. My eyes opened. You still held me in an embrace. But, now you were smiling evilly. I was held firmly against you as your fingers fondled my groin. I snapped back into reality. My hand shot down to your wrist. I gripped it and threw you off of me.  
  
You stepped back. I could hear you chuckle. "What's wrong?" you mocked. I stood up abruptly. The door was open behind you.  
  
"I need to-" I began.  
  
"Need to leave," you finished. "Like always." I looked down at the floor trying to avoid your judging eyes. Surely, they would be piercing deep into me. I felt like I was being harpooned. I rushed past you and out the door. The hallway was empty except for a small table. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Your footsteps followed.  
  
_Stay away ..._  
  
I absent-mindedly opened the refrigerator. Your shadow fell on me. I spun around to find you standing several inches away from me. How could be so near? "Why?" I blurted out.  
  
You cocked your head. "Why what?"  
  
"Why ... why must you ... why must you always be around!?" My stance turned from a scared one to one of anger. "Why must you follow me!? I try to ignore it, but I can't any longer! You know I love you. But, leave me alone!"  
  
I could tell that there was a touch of surprise on your face. It did not last long. Your lips curled into a smirk. It was a grin that an adult would give to a child when the kid did not understand something. "But, aibo, I loooove you." Your eyelids fluttered flirtingly. This was all a game to you. I could not stand it anymore.  
  
Quickly, I stepped away from you. "Are you having fun!?" I yelled. "What is your problem!?"  
  
Your smile grew and you put your hands on your hips. "I know you love me." How could you be like this? You were my yami, my other half. In other words, me. But, somehow I can always feel an evil around you. You are so complex, so different than me, so sexy. I used to run my hands all over your bronze skin. Your gold jewelry would gleam and look like mercury against your flesh. I loved how toned your muscles were. You were so fiery in everyway. It sometimes scared me. I could never resist your truly promiscuous nature.  
  
You shifted your weight to get closer to me. Your hand reached out and encircled my waist. Somehow your lips caught mine. We kissed gently but then your tongue began to snake around in my mouth. I genuinely enjoyed it. However, my anger resurfaced. My thoughts broke away from you.  
  
I put my hands onto your chest and pushed hard. You stumbled backwards. After regaining your balance, you looked up at me. You were confused. I was panting lightly from the kiss. Fear was reaping my mind. No, it was rage that was controlling my thoughts. I would separate you from me. My body was slightly hunched over. I took another step back and straightened up.  
  
_I will end this ..._  
  
Steadily, I slid my hand into my pocket. Your eyes stayed on mine, but I could tell you wanted to see what I was doing. I clenched the handgrip of the gun that still sat in my pocket. It was warm from lying against my body for countless days. I easily pulled it out through my pocket's opening and into the air that it had been begging for. The cool metal flashed under the kitchen's light.  
  
I drew the gun up my front and to my neck. A shiver ran down my spine. I nestled its barrel right beneath my jaw, as if I knew the perfect place to put it. My pulse throbbed in my ears. I could feel it pounded through the gun. My fixation was still set on you.  
  
Your brow furrowed and your always-there grin remained. You breathed innately. "You wouldn't," you stated dully with an eyebrow raised.  
  
My brain was begging for the welcoming pain of the bullet. Screams echoed through my mind. I was crazy. No, you were the one who was crazy. You were the one who had driven me to do this. It was all you. It could never be me who was insane. I would prove it.  
  
Time slowed down. The tense atmosphere clutched my throat and drove all the air out of me. Then, the world stopped.  
  
The shot vibrated through me. My gun dropped to the floor and clambered against the tile. I reached up to touch my jaw. A gapping hole cut in my skin dripped blood. I felt another pouring scarlet in my opposite cheek. The bullet had gone from my jaw line and out right below my left temple. My eyes rolled back into my head and a warm wave of pain washed over my deadening body. I looked at you. Your eyes widened in shock, yet your face was almost blank. My body went limp and I began to fall. But, I did not hit the ground. Something caught me. It was you.  
  
Your two tanned arms supported my back. My flaccid head lied on the cold, tiled floor slightly propped up against the stove. I refocused my vision on what was above me. Your face stared back. It was now stunned, angry, afraid, but calm. I had always admired that. You were constantly certain of yourself and everything around you. Never in the darkness; always asured.  
  
I could feel blood seeping down my neck and onto my chest. There was so much of it. I coughed harshly allowing the crimson liquid to spill from my lips. My mouth tasted of copper. Everything was beginning to blacken and fade into a dark blur. You were still watching me, viewing my death. I gazed into your violet eyes. They were so deep. I wanted to dive into them and have them cradle my wretched soul. I was staring at what had caused all of this. Anger and fury flared in my mind.  
  
You blinked. "You will be fine. I will help you," your hoarse voice murmured. You actually looked serious.  
  
My body was so weak. I gently shook my head. Almost inaudibly, I whispered. "I love you ..." You smiled. "... but I can live ... and die ... without you ..."  
  
_Good bye ..._  
  
-The End-  
  
---  
  
That was sad. I worked hard on it and hope you enjoyed it. If enough people possibly want me to write and epilogue of some sort, I will. You don't have to (tear tear). Ohhhhhh . . . angsty. 


End file.
